Jason Gaebolg
"Black Knight" Jason Gaebolg is a former apprentice of Hades. He is also the host of an Etherious named Mephiles, due to its Blood Body Curse. He was the strongest member of the guild Black Void, prior to its disbandment, and a former member of the dark guild Tartaros. He was the main protagonist of the Chronicles of the Black Knight fanfiction before its cancellation. He served as the main antagonist of Aether and Samarra: A Budding Friendship, and Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: A Battle of Strength and Wit. Formerly a dark mage in both Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros, Jason became a cold and unfeeling man due to neglect and seeing the horrible actions of Tartaros. After fusing with Mephiles, the two embarked on a quest to defeat Zeref, each for their own reasons. This quest led him to cofounding Black Void, a guild consisting of only former dark mages. After a while he encountered Alexander Doomkaiser and Luke Gandor (who later became his own students), forming the Quasars. After Black Void was disbanded and all the members arrested, Jason reformed the Quasars using new members, and swore revenge on Aether Cade and Samarra Inari. Although his plan to kill Aether on his island failed, and the Quasars were once again disbanded. He only managed to escape due to the timely intervention of Hyperion Lucis. He is also the biological son of Cronus Saturnalia, the leader of Othrys. Appearance Jason is a fair skinned, muscular, young man. He has red eyes, and well kept short black hair. He often had an emotionless expression before the year he spent with the renewed Black Void guild. When activating the curse power of Mephiles his eyes turn completely black. Jason often wore his Nightingale Armor, rarely taking it off. This armor is a full body suit completely covering his body up to his neck, and is entirely black. Under his armor he wears a black long-sleeved shirt, and black pants. To comfortably walk in his armor he wears thick black socks, as the armor's boots often function as his shoes. He wears a black cape with red on the inside as well. Personality Jason was once more emotional showing a great amount of love for his mentor, Hades, but great emotional pain when he was picked on by the Seven Kin of Purgatory, although he held a soft spot for Ultear, someone he considered a dear friend. Due to his escapades as a member of Tartaros, his soul was damaged to become cold and unfeeling. This cold calculating manner of his caused him to be ruthless in battle, not stopping until he defeats or kills his foe, as shown by his complete destruction of a dark guild killing everyone in it after they refused to disband. He's unwavering in his goals, even to achieve minor victories, like threatening the life of a man that wouldn't pay him after a job, and strangely not killing Team Hayley, as they thought they would be useful in his final confrontation against Zeref, but instilled enough fear into them to ensure they wouldn't try anything like their coup again. History Jason was found on the Grimoire Heart airship, as a baby being dropped off by an apparition. Due to the incredible amount of magic power he was born with Hades decided to raise him as his own and teach him magic. Over the years Jason trained along with the Seven Kin of Purgatory in the usage of magic. During this time he learned his signature magic, Weapon-Construct Magic, as well as Hades own Amaterasu. He also self taught himself Katsu. At the age of 12 Jason left Grimoire Heart, saying that he didn't like the Seven Kin and was on a search for better comrades. Seven years later he encountered an Etherious created by Zeref, named Mephiles. The Etherious sensed his incredible power and used his Curse to take over his body. After using his new control over Jason's body to take them to Tartaros' headquarters, Cube, Jason was able to regain control of his body. Through sheer willpower Jason was able to keep control of his body. With one of their demons in the body of such a powerful individual the Etherious decided to allow Jason membership in Tartaros and gave him his first mission, to steal the Nightingale Armor. Jason succeeded, but killed an innocent bystander when Mephiles was temporarily able to take control of Jason's body. During his time there he would commit several more atrocities damaging his soul, causing him to become cold and unfeeling, forever turning his magic black. After managing to get Mephiles to submit to his control, he escaped from Tartaros and became a mercenary. He swore to destroy Zeref for creating such evil monsters. Using Jason's drive for vengeance this allowed Mephiles to convince Jason into creating a new guild for them to raise an army with to reach that goal. Jason appealed to the Magic Council in order to create a new legal guild using former convicts for rehabilitation. Although he managed to persuade them, the Magic Council kept their eyes on the new guild. Although they were technically a legal guild, Black Void took under the counter deals and took part in some not so legal jobs. Jason even made Mephiles the guild master, making the master a mysterious man, only Jason had the right of meeting with. Under Mephiles' guidance Jason went on the path to complete vengeance. Synopsis Storyline = Chronicles of the Black Knight |-| Collaborations= The Hunt for the Ultimate Ingredient: Explosive Flames vs Disastrous Light! Aether and Samarra: A Budding Friendship Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: A Battle of Strength and Wit |-| Magic and Abilities Darkness Magic: 'Jason was taught Darkness Magic by his master, Hades, when he was young. Jason is very skilled in using it. He can create various constructs, and shoot powerful energy blasts with it. As a child, Jason wished to learn this magic to be more like his master. In combat, this is Jason's most prominently used magic. Unlike Hades' magic however, Jason's is black in coloration, as opposed to purple, making it even more malefic and powerful. *'Black Bullet: Jason makes a finger gun at his opponent and focuses his magical energy in his finger. He then fires a black bullet of darkness magic at them. The bullets are easily capable of tearing through flesh. This spell managed to crack the mask of Sykushi Strykri. ** Duel Wielding: Jason "duel wields" his finger guns, shooting many bullets of darkness magic, that greatly damage his foe. ** Grenade Launcher: Jason charges darkness magic in his fingertips while making a finger gun. He then blasts his opponent with a large blast of magical energy, dealing great damage. * Eternal Darkness: Jason holds out his hand, absorbing the magical energy of an attack. He then transforms it into Darkness Magic and blasts it back at his opponent. This spell can only work on fluid based attacks (gas or liquid) and will not affect solids. * Borderline: Jason swipes his hand, creating a line of Darkness Magic separating himself from his opponents for a long enough time to perform a counterattack. * Black Dwarf Star: Jason forms a sphere of Darkness Magic in front of his fist, and slams it into his opponent. This sphere is highly condensed, dealing high amounts of crushing damage that can easily shatter bones. * Push: Jason covers his hand in Darkness Magic and strikes his opponent with an open palm, generating a shockwave that pushes them back and does great damage. This spell can also be used at a range. *'4500mm Black Cannon:' Jason holds out his hand and collects a large amount of darkness magic in it. He then fires a large beam of magical energy at his opponent, large enough to encompass an entire person's body. This spell managed to briefly knock unconscious Seraph Kinmichi while he was using his Iron Dragon's Scales. ** 9000mm Black Cannon: '''A variation of the 4500mm Black Cannon where Jason uses both his hands. He cups both his hands together and gathers the Darknes Magic inside them. He then fires a large amount of Darkness Magic at his opponent. This move can also be performed one-handed when Jason's Second Stage is active. ** '''18000mm Black Cannon: '''A variation of the 4500mm Black Cannon were Jason uses both hands and has the Second Stage of the Demon Eyes active. Preformed like the 9000mm Black Cannon is normally, he collects a large amount of Darknes Magic in his hands and fires a large stream of darkness magic at his opponent. Although this move takes longer to perform than the 9000mm Black Cannon. Jason has described it as his most powerful weapon. '''Amaterasu: '''By creating Magic formulas in the air, the targeted area is engulfed by a massive spherical shockwave. The damage of such Magic increases with the formula's number: the higher the number is, the higher the consequent of damage is dealt. With one Amaterasu blast, Jason was able to destroy an entire dark guild hall and kill every member inside it, except for the critically injured guild master. Each section of formulas have a different effect, with the higher ranking formulas dealing the most damage. * '''Formula 1: '''Jason merely puts his arm out in front of him. He then summons a magical seal that blasts away his opponent. * '''Formula 2-14: Jason holds out his hands creating two magic circles in front of them. This is similar to Formula 1 in that all these circles do are push back their opponent, but with the higher the number, the more force they deal. Formula 14 is easily capable of crushing enemies with immense forces of gravity. * Formula 15-29: '''Jason makes hand signs creating three magic circles in front of him, which shoot a concentrated beam of magic at his opponent, generating a large explosion. * '''Formula 30-49: '''Jason makes hand signs creating four magic circles that fire several small, yet powerful beams of magical energy, with high piercing ability. * '''Formula 50-69: Jason makes hand signs creating five magic circles. This series of spells are more defensive than offensive acting as barriers that block magical attacks. These spells managed to defend against attacks used by Sykushi Strykri and Kyshira Rytika. * Formula 70-89: Jason makes the desired hand signs creating six magical seals. He then launches the formula at his opponent, generating a large explosion. * Formula 90-99: Jason makes hand signs, creating seven magic circles around his opponent. They then go off blasting his opponent with a large amount of magical beams. * Formula 100: After making the desired hand signs, Jason creates eight magical seals, three on each side of his opponent, one above, and one below. The formula then creates a massive explosion destroying everything affected by the blast. Jason can also use a variation where the blast is only a small spherical shockwave. When used on someone defending themselves from the blast, they lose all feeling in their limbs due to the strain. * Formula 1000: Jason does several hand signs, creating a dome of magical circles surrounding his opponent in four layers. He then blasts them with each layer, one after the other, dealing great explosive damage. This is Jason's strongest Amaterasu formula, and is ten times stronger than Formula 100. Chain Magic: This Magic allows Jason to shoot long chains from his hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects. These chains can be broken however. *'Chain Wrap:' Jason binds his opponent with chains, restricting movement as well as allowing him to thrash them about. Unless the chains binding his opponent are broken, then even when separated from the main chain, the victim will still be bound. *'Explosive Chain:' Jason wraps his chains around his opponent, restricting their movement. The chains then explode, dealing great damage to the opponent. Katsu: '''A speed of light magic used to heavily damage one's opponent. This is primarily used as a finisher as Jason needs the victim to be intimidated by him before he can use this spell. It's so powerful that a casual burst was able to put the entirety of Team Hayley out of commission in one blast. Jason was proficient enough in the usage of this magic that he was able to teach it to another individual, Alexander Doomkaiser, and have him master it as well. '''Demon Eyes: By drawing on the Curse power of Mephiles, Jason is able to increase his overall magical power to use several more powerful techniques, and it enhances his eyesight. When he so wishes Mephiles can also give his vision to Jason through this magic, allowing him to see Magic and Curse power (Magic appears blue and Curse power apears black). This Magic turns his eyes completely red, with a small white iris. * Second Stage: '''By drawing on even more power from Mephiles, Jason enters this stage. Black markings appear around his eyes to signify it, as well as his eyes turning black. This form increases his power immensely, giving him more strength and speed, and more available energy to use, performing more powerful techniques easily and with less negative side effects. It also gives him X-ray vision allowing him to see pressure points. Although this state in powerful, after prolonged usage it begins to damage his eyes, making this a last resort state that should not be taken lightly. ** '''Living Magic: A type of Magic that Jason uses to bring life to his creations. He can create different creatures from inanimate objects. He is only capable of using one spell however. *** Nemesis: By moving his hands and arms in a circular motion, Jason can create Demons from rocks. They attack by expanding their body into tentacle-like attacks that are then shot like projectiles. Jason learned this spell from Mephiles, but due to the immense amount of power he requires to use it, he can only use this spell when using Demon Eyes: Second Stage, and the Demons fall to pieces when he exits this stage. Quasar: A spell created by Jason by combining Darkness Magic and Gravity Magic. He creates a spherical black hole in his cupped hands that sucks in everything that can escape, taking a similar stance as Grimoire Law, though without any of the same effects. After absorbing enough materials at a fast enough pace, the black hole then fires a blast of energy at his opponent. This is Jason's most powerful spell, but it uses up too much magical energy making it usually a last resort. This spell's power was so great, that without his Demon Eyes, it took the combined power of Seraph Kinmichi, Theia Zhulong, Chase Grimsted, Sykushi Strykri, and Kyshira Rytika to overpower it. Curse Resistance: Due to Mephiles having resided in his body for so long, Jason has built up a sort of resistance to Curses. Although external damage from Curses will still hurt him, it does far less damage than it would to any other mage. Jason is even capable of absorbing Curse power to increase his own power, but this could damage his body, as even though he's built up an internal resistance as well, the Curse power could still do great damage to his body if left unchecked, as shown by Jason's usual usage of his Demon Eyes: Second Stage. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite his incredible magical power, Jason greatly trained in hand-to-hand combat, during his time with Grimoire Heart and Tartaros. He can easily fight on par with even the most powerful of martial artists, even without magic. Immense Strength: Jason trained his body to nearly pure perfection in order to deal with opponents, without him needing to use immense magic power to avoid drawing too much attention to himself. He's incredibly strong being able to easily lift boulders with one hand, even without magic. Immense Durability: Jason is capable of taking large amounts of damage, even more than his former master Hades. He can even easily take the shockwaves and explosions generated from his own magic with little to no difficulty. He managed to take a vast amount of punishment from both Sykushi and Kyshira, and a combined blast from those two, along with the Draconic Vanguard and still remain standing. It wasn't until after Odin struck him from behind that he was finally defeated. Immense Magic Power: Jason was already born with a vast amount of magic power. This high amount of power can be increased even more by his Nightingale Armor and drawing on the power of Mephiles. His magic power is so high that it rivals that of even Hades himself, however Jason has not had enough time to completely master his power causing him to often expel too much magic, causing large amounts of collateral damage and civilian casualties. His power is so vast that he managed to overpower Sykushi and Kyshira single-handed using mostly magical blasts, temporarily knock Seraph Kinmichi unconscious in one attack, maintain the Second Stage of his Demon Eyes for two minutes (despite Theia Zhulong nullifying his Eye Magic), and perform the Quasar spell and remain standing afterwards. His magical aura is black, and as he taps into more and more of his power the larger the aura surrounding him becomes. Equipment '''Nightingale Armor: '''This magic armor is a one-of-a-kind black suit that increases ones magical power. Even though Jason's power was already extreme his suit increases it even more. The suit is lightweight and durable being capable of taking several strong blows from even the strongest of attacks. Trivia Despite his cold nature he still desires true camaraderie. Black Bullet is Jason's signature move. The Black Dwarf Star spell is named after his creator. The events of Chronicles of the Black Knight were removed after the author lost interest in the series and thought there wasn't enough character development. Jason's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Ace Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Chain Magic User Category:Black Arts User